1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular communication connectors and more particularly to a modular communication connector having an improved contact arrangement designed to meet the increasing performance requirements of the communications industry in conjunction with increased data transfer rates.
2. Description of Related Art
In the communications industry, as data transmission rates have steadily increased, the industry has strived to provide electrical communication connectors that meet the needs to carry relatively high frequency signals while maintaining mechanical strength requirements and manufacturability. A wide variety of improvements have been made in the design of electrical connectors to reduce crosswalk effect occurring in parallel runs of closely spaced adjacent connectors. One example is co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 09/138,969 filed Aug. 24, 1998, which is commonly assigned to Panduit Corporation and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This type of connector uses a particular conductor configuration in conjunction with a multi-layered printed circuit board containing capacitors to achieve a reduction in the crosstalk effect. However, due to the high level of crosstalk occurring at the contact interface area for this connector at very high rates, the tuning effect achievable by the capacitors can still be difficult to accomplish. As such, further improvements in the art are still needed to address such problems and achieve higher levels of crosstalk suppression.